Alien Piece Phoenix
by maizoon1990
Summary: Welcome back everyone this is the continuation of the Alien Piece story in this new crossover event with Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix . Expect a lot of Umbridge(Umbitch which I will call her and my characters) bashing and occasional Snape/Malfoy(s), training, fighting, situations that are new and old. I will take suggestions or reviews for ideas.
1. Alien Piece Phoenix summary

**ALIEN PIECE PHOENIX**

 **Disclaimers**

One Piece characters:Laki, Nojiko, Vivi, Aisa, Kiwi, Mozu, Valerie(Miss Valentine), Porche, Domino, Sandersonia, Margaret, Perona, puzzle scorpion(Scorpio), impel down wolf(Luna) do not own but using, owned by Eiichiro Oda.

Original Characters(Glaive, Predator)(Shadow, Xenomorph), Maizoon(Owned and created by maizoon1990)(Valerie, Scorpio, Luna are original names for characters)

Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling

Welcome back everyone this is the continuation of the Alien Piece story in this new crossover event with Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix . Expect a lot of Umbridge(Umbitch which I will call her and my characters) bashing and occasional Snape/Malfoy(s), training, fighting, situations that are new and old. I will take suggestions or reviews for ideas. This is where my characters arrive at Hogwarts to help train and teach the kids while doing what they can to fix the ship and Aisa will be starting at Hogwarts in the mean time while each character will teach/train the students.


	2. Chapter 1 Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

*Hello everyone thank you for waiting patiently and ready to read this story. Sorry I had been busy with a death in the family and finals, really busy also including playing fallout 4. Yes like I said in my last story I am skipping books 1-4 because most have done it and I have so many thoughts and story thoughts for book 5 Order of the Phoenix going against umbitch(which I am going to call her the whole story) and tweaking the story a lot my way, also I am pro Harry/Hermoine stories and will put those together and ron,ginny, percy(don't like these 3 weaselys, never have)snape,Malfoy,umbitch and anyother person i feel like will be bashed. The characters will be there for couple years and will arrive and teach the students to protect, hunt, and prepare cause its WAR PEOPLE! Fyi certain people will die(a bunch), comedy, bashing, and prepare for injuries. Aisa will attend and will be told as a little sister and all the girls will be transformed except the 2 who are already aliens, lets just say to more compatible and more deadly. NOW ITS TIME MY FANS AND READERS FOR ALIEN PIECE PHOENIX!

**EPILOGUE from Alien Piece**

During the 2 years the girls and I visited the other crew, introduced, reminisced, and relaxed on the island training, making love, surviving, swimming except Valerie, fishing, hunting and more. After the 2 years we made it to the Archipelago, met up with the crew. Picked up Perona because the ghost girl went from cute to beautiful and relaxed on the Sunny going into the ocean. Franky and ussopp started help fix the ship while gthe girls lounged on the ship which made Brook and Sanji happy but sad they could not do anything because of my watchful eyes, saying you try you will die. After a bit franky got the ship done and all 13 brides, little Aisa, and myself said goodbye and we flew outside of orbit and hit the warp drive. Something went wrong and we saw Earth, engine was failing ,we flew and saw a castle and crashed in the lake. After making sure we were alright and nearly passed out since we were at the wrong Earth because right in front of me was the castle Hogwarts and the professors were heading our way with a giant pink toad. Looks like we will be staying a while, and I opened the door.

"Halt in the name of the Ministry!" The stupid pink toad yelled at me which ignored and got out and stretched and jumped out and dragged the ship to land because 4 of my brides are devil fruit users. I got out and saw the crowd of teachers and since it was hot out I assumed it was early summer so no students. I recognized in the crowd Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Sprout, Hagrid, Flitwick, Trelawney, Pompfrey, Sinestra, and Umbitch.

"Are you alright, how did you get here and who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"My 13 brides, little sister, and myself are alright, we got here in our space ship, and my name is Alien King Maizoon of the Xenomorph and Predator Alliance at your service. Who are you and what is this place?" I said aloud and being courteous. I still had my armor on and mask so I seemed to be intimidating but not too much.

"Your highness this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy which is in Scotland, I am professor Dumbledore which is the headmaster of this academy and these are the professors and ministry official who teach and will teach students to be wizards and witches magic." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster you cant talk to this trash who is not a human and that does not deserve to be addressed and calls itself a king when there is not anything to back it up and assume the brides of his are sluts and impure-" the toad was trying to say and I was calm until she disrespected my brides and grabbed her by her throat and pulled her to my face growling, "DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY BRIDES AGAIN YOU TOAD AND IF YOU DO SO AGAIN I WILL KILL AND SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU BITCH!" using threw her to the ground and punched the ground next to her and created a huge crater that sunk her 5 feet in the ground.

She pulled out her wand shakily and cast a spell at me and whatever she casted bounced off me and did nothing. I guess I am magic proof, got to get the girls changed so they could be protected.

"Calm down, that is enough Delores you cant insult or do this to a king, I cant read his mind but the way he holds himself I believe he is telling the truth and want to hear more from him. Report back to the minister that there are 15 guests and if they try anything they will have to face me or since he appears magic proof and we don't want to go against a powerful being." Dumbledore told the toad in a no argument voice.

"Please your highness, please come to the castle with your family and we can get you checked out, talk and fed, and sorry about her, a lot are prejudice and we hope this does not happen again." Dumbledore stated to me.

"Alright but keep her away from my family because if I hope not to kill someone at your school, since we are hunters and honor and family are valued most and any disrespect or dishonor is replied with brutal or deadly force." After I said that a chill came down everyones spines.

"Let me talk to the girls and see what they say." I walked away saying that and walked in the ship. The girls were by the doorway and I told them whats going on and where we are.

" **So we go in there and talk and stay here until the ship is fixed and with this technology and trying to combine with magic and modern technology will take a longer time than the other world. "** Glaive stated out loud and the girls agreed.

" _What is that pink toad creature and what the hell is her problem?"_ Shadow questioned.

"That is Delores Umbridge just call her Umbitch." I trailed on letting them know about the Harry Potter world and series that we were in, how its filled with narcism, racism, anything non pureblood is seen as scum to most and everything. Magic, and monsters of myths and legends were real and everyone wanted to hunt some, also told about Harry Potter and the prophesy and Moldyshorts(Voldemort) and everything revolves around them.

I got the girls geared up and all got out of the ship and the reactions for the teachers were hilarious as scantily clad women appeared all armored up and masks and Hagrid, Snape, and Flitwick had to keep from staring and not want anything to show up and the female teachers were affront about how the girls looked but did not want to say anything.

While Hagrid was tall, he was tiny compared to Glaive, Shadow, Sandersonia and even me, Flitwick was so tiny that Aisa could pick him up and give him a piggyback. Snape was greasy as was described and looked like he was smelling something nasty all the time. All the other teachers looked like in the books and movies, and of course the walking pink toad was just uglier than anything imagined and more annoying or as much as Navi from Legend of Zelda.

The teachers were ahead of us while we were following quietly and intimidating that the pink nightmare left quickly to the ministry to probably try to get rid of us. As soon as we reached the great hall we were attacked by Peeves the ghost which was about to do something when he felt fear and death that scared him so much that he left a trail of ectoplasm(ghost shit and urine) that astonished the teachers that Peeves was scared off and defeated. We were shown around the Great Hall and we were going to talk about everything.

The teachers sat on their own table and before they could do anything for our seats I picked up the Slytherin table one handed and pushed it to their tables and we sat with me in the middle and the girls next to me.

"How did you do that, those tables weigh over 1000 pounds each(I am not converting to metric even though they are in Europe, Metric sucks so shut up before you complain since its my story) Mcgonagall asked in shock.

"Easy my two swords which I named after my wife Glaive's brothers Slice and Dice, they both weigh over 5 tons each and they are deadly and well balanced." I easily replied which floored each teacher.

"But that's 10,000 pounds, that's impossible!" Flitwick squeaked out.

"Not for me and 2 of my wives so far since the planets they are from have higher gravity and we are well trained. Now that's out of the way lets introduce my wives and myself. This lovely black reptilian is Shadow who is a Xenomorph which is a race of hive like reptilian that have an exoskeleton that have an inner mouth and have the deadliest acid for their blood. This Green beauty is Glaive which is a Yaultja or Predator race of hunters that have deadly arsenal weapons and are super strong and value honor." Both took off their masks so they could show their faces and Sprout almost passed out in fright and Hagrid looked like he won the lottery. "Their little pets with them are Scorpio which is a puzzle scorpion and Luna which is a Impel Down wolf, become huge when they grow up and extremely deadly in battle, cute animals they are. Before my other wives are introduced I am to tell you I was human but became a hybrid of both predator and xenormoph named a Predalien but human also to become strong and protect/love/lead them." I took off my mask and they were scared, attracted(females duh), and repulsed(males). My dragon like face was being stroked by Glaive and Shadow." They were both princesses and I saved them both from 4 bad aliens and they devoted them to me and I fell in love with them with their mothers permission and turned and trained and we were wed, we were ambushed coming back and landed in another dimension of the world of One Piece where the rest of my family is from."

"What do you mean another dimension, there is only one." Snape sneered.

"There are many, I am from another Earth, the others are from another minus Glaive and Shadow who are from my dimension. And before you ask Sinestra a lot of the same star systems and constellations are the same but different places." I replied calmly shutting up the Grease ball.

"The world of One piece is a world of corrupt government, navy, pirates, giant sea serpents, giants, demons, zombies, robots, cyborgs and people with powers by eating magical fruits that once you do you lose the ability to swim. They can make you superhuman, become an element, or turn you into an animal or hybrid. Gol D Roger was the pirate king and had the most treasure in the world and hid it in one place called raftel, the ones who finds it is the new pirate king, when he died the great pirate age began. Monkey D Luffy is the one to find it, he at the gum gum fruit which made him rubber and has a small crew called the Strawhats that have stood out and becoming the most powerful crew. Blue headed angel Nojiko is Nami's Sister who is the navigator, Shining Princess Vivi is the princess of Alabasta, the sexy duo Kiwi and Mozu are twins who are sisters to Franky the Navigator, heavenly Laki and cute Aisa are Shandarian warriors from Sky Island, Mesmirizing Boa Sandersonia and kind Margaret are Amazons from Amazon Lilly and Sandersonia is Pirate Empress Boa Hancock's little Sister. Vivacious Valery, pretty Porche, Dominating Domino, and Spooky Perona were enemies to The Strawhats but after convincing, saving, and converting became to redeem themselves to become loved and cherished. Now to let you know my brides are married to me they are also married to each other and all are bisexual so if you see them kiss its because they love one another and married." I stated everything and the last point stood out as no argument.

They told us about themselves, their world, Harry Potter and Voldemort. They showed us their wands and how they use them, and diagon Alley's description. They asked more about us and see if how they can help us and we them.

"We are hunters and warriors and are willing to teach the students here to protect and fight with non-magic as I seen you use wands that once disarmed you are dead." I pointed out.

"We don't need this muggle way, we are witches and wizards, we don't do physical fighting." Snape sneered again.

I reached out and plucked his wand and said "Now what are you doing to do?" he tried grabbing it back and Glaive grabbed him and threw him far away on the end of the hall, Flitwick was laughing and Snape just groaned and pouted.

"All right you can teach the students what years are you wanting?" Albus stated.

"4th up all non magic, they can have tutors but all teaching is non magic, theory, and strategy plus all physical, since we are at war and they need to fight to protect the ones they hold dear. 3 down so they can learn magic and prepare for the future. All Owls and Newts will pass in tutoring and all grades are how they fare and participate. There will be blood, sweat, and pain but its good for them to prepare. Domino and Porche will be with beast study, Kiwi and Mozu for traps, Sandersonia and Margaret range weapons, Vivi and Nojko theories and strategy, Shadow and Glaive hunting, Perona spying, Laki range and me fighting, Physical Fitness, and training." I said that and all the teachers agreed. With that we began with Hogwarts.

*sorry took so long with all other things, now getting ready for the next chapter ideas and plans, so please be patient due to work and work when I can.


	3. Chapter 2 Plans in motion

Chapter 2: The plan and setting in motion

*Greetings my fans and readers I have just been thinking of an interesting plot and after reading many stories I do like the ideas and feel that Dumbledork is a manipulative bastard and 4 Weaselys are conniving backstabbers (MOLLY, Ginny, Ron, and Percy) my ideas of what to do will come up and while similar to some, the way I will surprise everyone with comes to be. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna will be all powerful and guidance of my characters will help them. Just a hint *ADOPTION!* sorry no spoilers other than what I said, what I said in a very microscopic word you will find out when I come across it. Valerie I know did not get assigned a job but it will be a surprise because I know I said 13 brides, there is another coming made before they left that will make its appearance. Plus Harry is going to going to have more than Hermione but 3 others as well.

We were shown around the castle and last was the headmasters office, after talking to Dumbledore I convinced him that I will take watch and protect Harry and relieve all Order members of duty since I am more powerful which he agreed and I told him that I will do it in a week. I had a plan coming and I did not like Dumbledore because he was very manipulative that moved people like chess pieces and the plan I had the girls agreed and only requested 2 professors part of the plan, Mcgonagall and Flitwick, Operation save the Wizard World.

We left the office and headed to the Medical ward to start the transformations with the help of all female professors, Pompfrey, Hagrid, and Flitwick since they seem trustworthy and we needed help plus it was spacious for everyone for the ward. Got all human brides in beds next to each other and the last bed was Aisa. After grabbing both DNA Containers and the syringes and instructions, we injected in all the places I had been injected and amounts necessary. I had each professor hold onto one brides hand, Flitwick held Aisa, Sprout held Perona, Sinestra held Laki, Hagrid held Valeries, Mconnagall held Vivi, Pompfrey held Porche, Glaive and Shadow had the twins, Hooch held Domino, and I held onto Sandersonia and Margaret to help with the change with them biting toothguards since I knew the change was painful.

After several hours the girls woke up, each got the reptilian looking skin that I had with the exception of me being handsome, their beauty became more prominent and came in effect as sexy female dragon like beings. They all grew the predalian tails like I had while mine was bigger and wider, theirs were more sleaker and thinner but still deadly. While they were adjusting a portal just opened up from the wall and out came my unofficial 13th wife that was made before we left Nico Robin(guess she can become a mighty handful lol).

"Robin what are you doing here and how did you get here?", I asked her gently and noticed she was younger by some years and still had her post time skip look but looking younger.

"It has been several years since you left, Luffy reached the One Piece and became the Pirate King. There was a huge epic battle with the Strawhat Fleet, Revolutionary Army, Alabasta, all the allies and friends with the giants of Elbath, those damn Giant warrior Baboons, Aokaji, Smoker, his grandpa, Newkama Pirates, Crocodile, All impel down escapees, All the pirate rookies, Amazons, Fishman Island with an army of Sea Kings, Rayleigh, Red Pirates with Shanks, the White Beards fleet, all vs the World Government, Navy, Neo Navy, All the other pirate emerors, All past enemies that are alive, Mihawk, Black Beard, Akainu, Kizaru, all of the Pacifistas. The power of Dragon, Garp, and Luffy combined with everyone defeated all enemies in their way fighting side by side.

We all separated except for some. Luffy was king and married Hancock and Nami and had some kids each which all developed the same appetite but their mothers' brains and attitudes plus somehow they developed the rubber abilities for the males and petrify for Hancock and Nami's punch for females. Zoro defeated Mihawk and became the strongest married Tashigi and their kids still have better directions than their father lol. Ussopp married Kaya after becoming a brave warrior of the sea and out shot his father and became one, thankfully all with their mother's looks. Franky became the best shipwright and began making ships for everyone since his role has been completed. Chopper became the best doctor ever and cured most diseases and married a squirrel girl from Zoa. Sanji married Viola from Dressrossa and found the Allblue and built a restaurant above it like Zeff's, surprisingly Viola tamed him and is very protective of his daughter and his son fights like him thankfully all without that damn curly eyebrow. Brook came to Laboon and singing song upon song went everywhere with his old band side by side. Me I have found all of the stones and discovered the lost history and after bonding with you all and wanted to come to be with you met a guy with portal portal abilities and met Ain again deaged me to be in my 20's again like you all and went through the portal and came here. So as can I stay with you as your 13th wife?"

Robin finished talking and I grabbed her in a hug with all the others, "Of course my dear Robin we missed you and accept your position, after all you are very precious to us. Now where we are is Hogwarts which is a school of magic of witchcraft and wizardy on planet earth. Before you officially join for safety is become like us which is a hybrid since magic can be harmful and this makes us magic proof and does not affect your powers but nullifies the water effects so you can swim and be in water. So please lie down."

She did and we injected and after several hours she was like us. "You are now officially one of us and you and Valerie will be teaching like us and you two will teach assassination since you two were assassins. Now I need to talk to Pompfrey, Flitwick, and Mcgonagall alone please everyone else leave." Everyone did and I had some privacy charms set up by Flitwick.

"Now you are wondering why I asked that you stay behind is that I need you to talk about Harry and those close to him and his injuries plus home life, someone to guide me to Miss Grangers place, directions to the Weaseleys and Harry, and how to contact Mr Sirius Black, Madame Amelia Bones, Someone with high political standings that is a pureblood society member like the Greengrasses and Lovegoods from overhearing from Snape who was muttering and meet up in a neutral place that wizards or witches don't control."

"Harry is the son of James and Lily Potter and they were murdered when he was one years old by the Dark wizard the injuries he has been raised by his mothers sister and her family and he has been abused and more by his family. He has so many broken bones that have not fused right, but no matter what Albus won't move him since he is convinced is his safest place but that is bullshit. No matter what we say he wont sway." Pompfrey told us and both Mcgonagall and Flitwick agreed.

Mcgonagall was next, "He in Gryffindor, has 2 closest friends of Hermione and Ronald, a lot of people like and hate him namely Draco Malfoy and has not have the safest school history. Professor Quirrel in first year possessed by Voldemort, second year Basilisk with possession of Ginny Weasley, 3rd year with Dementors after his Godfather, 4th year Triwizard Tournament with the murder of Cedric Diggory and resurrection of Voldemort. Hermione keeps him mostly in line and seems to love him very much and Ron is a jealous git who turns on them when things don't go his way."

"For the Best neutral spot is Gringotts wizard bank with the goblins since no one can do anything on their land since I am half goblin, honor and integretity is important. I can contact the Greengrasses, Sirius, and Madame Bones to meet tomorrow at the bank and set up things with the director Ragnarok at 10 am. For now here is a map to the Burrow, Miss Granger, The lovegoods since they live nearby the Weaselys, and Mr Potter." Flitwick said next.

"Its really suspicious and heartbreaking about Harry and it seems that Albus is having everyone as chess pieces and Harry is a piece to sacrifice against or after Voldemort. Plus mr Weasely is very suspicious also because of what has been said and want to keep an eye on his family with some spy drones. My brides and I are going to our ship and I need you please Mcgonagall to come with me today to pick up both Hermione, Harry, the Lovegoods and meet up with everyone else tomorrow at the bank." Mcgonagall agreed and we all left and Mcgonagall told Dumbledork that she was going to guide me around London and Diagon Aisle today and tomorrow and we left.

We flew first to the Burrow and sent some cloaked spy drones, and spotted the Lovegoods which looked like a giant rook piece from Chess. We landed still cloaked and marched to the front door in black cloaks and saw some floating plants that flew like a balloon and knocked on the door. Xenophilius Lovegood answered the door and looked at us and politely let us in and was not even fazed at all of our appearances.

"Hello Mcgonagall and your majesties please make yourself comfortable, me and little Luna were going to go Crumple-horned Snorkack hunting next week and so hope to find some and maybe Blibbering Humdingers. Let me get her now." He left left making us confused.

"Please excuse his and her personalities and quirkinesses, they are both open minded who believe in unknown creatures and have the Quibbler newspaper pointing out and asking about everything and nothing is ever the same or on topic since they are both outspoken. They lost the lady of the family years ago and since then they are like this, she is out of mind sometimes but quite gifted and see stuff no one knows or predicts snippets of future moments." Mcgonagall pointed out to us which comforted us.

Speak of the devils both Luna and her dad came in and curtsied to us and he bowed. "Greetings Alien King and Alien queens from other realms, my name is Luna Lovegood and it seems the Wrackspurts are trying to get in your ears but they are being repelled and the Nargles are scared as well to avoid you, even though the Dirigible blimp plums outside seem to be the same as you as you are Nargle repellents, quite fascinating. Daddy can you put mention that in the Quibbler, and I assume you are here for the help of Harry Potter?" Luna sat down on the floor looking at my feet.

"Wow you are right and outstanding to understood our intentions and why we are here. Its nice to meet you Luna and you too Xenophilius but if its ok I am going to call you Xeno since your name is mouthful." Xeno nodded. " Yes Harry is in trouble and Flitwick, Pompfrey, and Mcgonagall is helping with some others because he is being manipulated and some others and we want to keep everyone safe and punish the people who are doing this to them. We need you to stay with us on the ship since we are meeting at Gringotts tomorrow with Hermione Granger and Harry with everyone that comes to help." I replied.

Luna and her father agreed and moved some of her floating plums so they could be harvested and grow more in our garden on the ship and we flew to Hermione. We parked in the backyard and walked to the front and knocked on the door.

Mcgonagall in front and everyone waited patiently and the door opened to a bushy haired female who had gripped her wand and stared at us cloaked and went to slam the door thinking us as Deatheaters since they wore cloaks. We knocked again and a 6 foot tall muscular man having a shotgun in hand pointed at us and thankfully Mcgonagall spoke up before things got messy, "Please put the gun down Mr Granger these are not the enemy but friends and here to help your daughter and friend Harry Potter."

He was pushed aside from Hermione who gestured everyone inside and demanded us to tell her by her posture. "Miss Granger these people are not of this world who came from another other worlds who crashed here and will be at Hogwarts teaching 4th years and up since Voldemort is back and help train everyone in combat. This is Alien King Maizoon and 13 brides and 1 psudosister, Harry is being manipulated and they are here to help but we need you to help as well and come with us to Gringotts tomorrow all to help Harry and those close to him from Dumbledore and others who tend to control those like chess pieces." Mcgonagall replied.

"Yeah I am the queen of England, if you are who you are remove your masks since aliens are not real and I don't believe you." She ranted but was stopped when we all started to chuckle and with my nod we all took off the cloaks and masks and the Grangers fainted.

An hour later on the ship, which was orbiting Earth, in the infirmary they all woke up with only Mcgonagall present. "What happened all I can remember is talking to people and I fainted?" Hermione said groggily and looked out the window she screamed out loud and started freaking out.

Mcgonagall jumped out of her chair to comfort her and her parents saw out the window and started to freak out also which alerted us who were in the cockpit and we rushed to the infirmary. "Whats going on?" some of the girls asked; "seems our guests are awake." Perona said while flying next to us when we rushed there.

We went in and she pointed at us screaming out, "Who the hell are you, where are we, and what are we doing in space!?"

"Calm down before you get yourself a heart attack, we are on our ship that we came here in after it still needs several years work since the materals here are not working but we will have to make do. Why you are here since you passed out and wanted to make you comfortable and in a safe place. As Mcgonagall said we are here to get you and Harry to Gringotts tomorrow with others to help you all because there is Voldemort and we are going to be your teachers to help train and fight since war is here and do our best. We are human alien hybrids except 2 who are true aliens and we are from different dimensions/worlds. My name is Maizoon, these lovely beauties are my wives: Laki, Glaive, Shadow, Vivi, Sandersonia, Perona, Valerie, Nojiko, Domino, Margaret, Porche, Kiwi, Mozu, and Robin. Glaive is a Yaultja alien hunter and Shadow is a Xenomorph which is like giant insects since they have hives, all of us a hybrid of both kinds mixed with our human selves. Little Aisa is our little sister of a sort since Laki is taking care of her. Now we have Luna Love good and her father on board and they are needed plus Sirius Black, the Greengrass family, Madam Bones and her niece, and we have Flitwick, Mcgonagall, and Pompfrey all are meeting at Gringotts with Harry as the subject and all are going to help and in neutral territory since you are his closest friend and stuck by him more than mr weasely. All of you are being invited to stay on the ship since we are magic proof as is the ship and it's the safest place. Now any questions before heading to pick up Harry?"

"Why should we trust you?" She added sternly but asking truly.

"I hate people getting abused and enslaved or killed for being different. Everyone should live like they can and stand up for any obstacles and not let people get swept away. I swear as Alien King of the Xeno/Predator alliance and as a member of the Strawhat Crew that we are doing what we can to help and punish the wicked. Now that is out of the way you can hangout with Robin here as an Archeoligist of the Strawhat Crew who has a huge Library of books in our library wing" before I could finish she had grabbed hold of Robin and ran to the library which made us all laugh and I set the coordinates to get Harry.

*Sorry I had been busy and away from my keyboard and been busy working plus games were involved. Well now this is done for now and preparing for the next chapter RESCUE HARRY AND GRINGOTTS. Thank you for being patient and enjoying my story.


	4. Chapter 3 Rescue HarryandGringotts part1

Chapter 3 RESCUE HARRY AND GRINGOTTS part 1

*Welcome all and thank you again for the wait. Sorry been distracted by things going on at home, work, and Xenoblade Chronicles X plus away from my computer that I have not been a chance to write plus writers block which is a bitch. I know I misspelled some things last chapter and keep forgetting to spellcheck lol, sorry about that. Key warning about this chapter, there will be torture, gruesome descriptions, and a lot of bad words(ROFL!) that as a dignified and proper gentleman that I wanted to warn you. HAHAHAHA, I could not write that with a straight face, you have read my last story so you would expect that and I know you like it that I just wanted to pull your guys legs. Thank you for your patience again and please prepare yourself the rescue and shocking facts(OMG! lol) A lot of stories I have read here on this site I agree and a lot will be mentioned a bunch of things from other stories but so many have said the same stuff so you cant call me on that, I have also been thinking before I read these hp stories. Now there will be a harem for Harry so added more than HP/HG. So sit back, buckle up, put your trays up and prepare for the rollercoaster ride*

We flew down headed to little whinging to 4 Private Drive where Harry lived cloaked and landed in the park to get out safely and quietly. We first stopped at Mrs Figgs to have Mcgonagall stun and obliviate our presence. The girls, Mcgonagall, and I headed to the yard and I relieved the current order member of his duty and when he left had Mcgonagall set up notice me not charms and anti portkey/apparition charms to mask our selves when we heard blood curdling screams of pain and deep yelling.

"YOU FREAK IS GOING TO DIE AND WE WILL BE FREE OF YOUR ILK AND KIND!"

After hearing that the girls kicked and came through every window while I just blasted the door to smithereens. What we saw was something that would haunt my dreams for ever and blood boil, blood was everywhere and a huge walrus of a man with a shovel and shotgun in hand, horse faced with a frying pan and knife, plus a whale of a boy with a industrial weed whacker over a bloody mass in a huge puddle surrounding him.

Rage enveloped my vision and I grabbed the walrus in threw him upstairs through the floor, backhanded the horse, and kicked the beach ball whale outside, I issued the girls to apprehend them and grabbed the bloody boy and put him in my arms and ran to the ship and put him in the hospital stasis pods, Luna and Hermione were crying around the boy in each other arms and I let out the deepest and scariest growl of rage that scared the inhabitants of the ship that did not go with us, and surrounding areas that echoed for miles and put the tingle of fear in the spines of everyone hearing it. I ran back to house and Mcgonagall was crying in the corner and had the 3 monsters bound in the living room and stalked to them, oh they will pay.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BREAKING IN MY HOUSE AND HURTING US WHILE WE WERE PUNISHING THE FREAK?! The walrus screamed at us and we decloaked and the rage of the 3 became scared when they saw us and we all growled that they pissed themselves.

"Who we are punishers of the wicked and saviors of Harry Potter that you were trying to kill, we are monsters and hunters but you are the true monsters to abuse your nephew." Glaive growled out.

"Nephew, pah!, that is the offspring of the bitch sister of mine who we were forced to take care by the old bearded freak after she and her bastard husband were murdered by that other freak. Good riddance to them, we never wanted him and we have to beat the freakishness out of him. The only upside was getting money to keep him but we have had enough." The horse gloated.

"what do you mean get money, who are you getting it from." Mcgonagall inquired trying to keep calm.

"By that old freak, 10,000 pounds per month, gives us everything we deserve and he gets nothing." The beachball gloated as well.

"Well you won't get anything anymore from lord potter, the richest person in the world. Mcgonagall please return to the ship, you won't like how we punish them and check and comfort the girls." She left after I said that and we all turned to them and unsheathed our weapons.

(WARINING, WARNING, WARNING, TORTURE AND PUNISHMENTS ARE HAPPENING, LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE!)

We grabbed the boy and each ripped his clothes off and using knives started to peel the skin off with the knives and he was impaled on the wall with spears spread eagle. Like fileting a chicken or an animal we cut and sliced all the muscles and fat until he was all bone and organs that we pulled them one by one and dropped what was left.

The horse was next, stripped her and impaled her on the same wall next to the whale with poles facing the wall. The girls took turns whipping the flesh off her limbs stabbing with their tails. I gestured the girls to stop and sliced back, ripped the ribs apart and pulled out her lungs so they could hang out (blood eagle if you want to know), and let her die slowly and painfully.

The walrus was next and we all chuckled darkly and all of us hacked off the limbs with the weedwhacker. Shadow grabbed his tiny member and tiny sack with her claws and ripped them off and shoved it down his throat. I sliced down his chest and we peeled off the skin hung the skin on the railing of the stairs. Pried apart his ribs and each took a rib and broke it off and flipped the blob and I grabbed out his spine and head ripped them off of his body and shoved them up his ass.

We left the house all in blood got in the ship and with out a word we started the ship to gringotts and landed outside bank. I grabbed the stasis pod and all of us went into the bank and had the healers look after him and we now had the waiting game.

*SORRY Again for the wait and being short, had a lot on my plate and other stuff going on. Part 2 will be soon. Hope you enjoyed reading what I did to the dursleys and the monsters definitely deserved it, so no flames but please comment if you want and I will respond. Until next time.


	5. update

*Sorry everybody for taking so long for the next chapter, been busy with work and home problems, will try to hurry up when I can for the next chapter.


	6. update sorry for internet

Sorry everyone had no internet, lost my job, and going to school and working on school papers, will try to keep update when I can. Sorry again will write when I can.


	7. Chapter 4 RESCUE HARRYANDGRINGOTTS PART2

Chapter 4 RESCUE HARRY AND GRINGOTTS part 2

*Sorry everybody for the wait, dealing with a lot of stuff. Had writers block, job problems, health problems, plus also playing bravely second and finally got my dads lost vita after being lost for 3 years, anyway you don't want to hear about that I know. This is part 2 and there will be pairings and harry will get a harem and will be powerful and will take no shit from anyone fucking with his life, pardon my language. There will be some tough moments and extreme bashing(more in the next chapter). Alright lets get started for part 2.*

 _Previously from part 1 After killing the dursleys we reached the bank and brought Harry to the healers._

Carrying the pod we all ran into the Lobby where we met Flitwick and Ragnock( I know I spelled it wrong past chapter) with his guards, and yelled for healers where he barked out and we all ran for the healing wing where 30 goblin healers and I laid the pod down and we left to let them work. We went to a meeting hall and where the two girls were curled up on a couch holding each other for comfort where their parents were next to them in tears.

"What happened to Harry?" Flitwick asked us.

"His family(I spat out). They shot, stabbed, cut, and were going to kill him when we busted in and subdued them where I got harry in a stasis pod, it was a huge mess. Blood was everywhere and they were over him with many weapons, we tortured them and killed them in the brutal but justified way, you can see it later since it is video recorded. We also found out that they were paid 10,000 a month to keep him there, by a certain old bearded bastard we all know." I said loud but not brash.

" **DUMBLEDORE!** " The goblins growled out.

"To abuse a child is unthinkable the worst thing ever with him being forced back to live every summer is getting worst plus being paid to abuse is now too far." Ragnock stated aloud and anger getting close to rage.

"Now before you declare war or get to angry we are now have a plan to save the Magical world from two dark lords, Dumbledork and He who smelt it and dealt it also know as Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. Before we continue we need Amelia Bones who is coming and several others for the plan to continue, war and vengeance will come later so we need to wait." I stated out and everyone nodded and placated for now.

"Milord Amelia and Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, auror Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt, a black grim dog, and the Greengrasses are here." A goblin teller announced."Send them in" Ragnock said. "Right away".It replied and we put on our cloaks.

In walked 2 red headed women, one teen and one middleaged with a monacle who looked fierce which is a good thing, a ragged looking pale man with a pornstache(needs that shaved) walking a ragged equal looking black shaggy dog, 4 dirty blonde haired family members with 1 male, one woman, and two teen girls with one who is older and one younger, plus following them were a tall African male with a clumsy looking multi colored haired girl who tripped when they saw us. To them they saw Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Ragnock, Hermione, Luna, and Mr Lovegood with 15 cloaked figures standing in one side of the room.

"HERMIONE! LUNA!" Daphne and Susan screamed and ran to their friends on the bench and sat with them.

"Now before we can get this in the open and this is neutral grounds, Lord Black revert to be human now so we can continue." Ragnock stated toward the dog who transformed back.

"SIRIOUS BLACK!" Amelia, Daphne, Susan, and Daphnes family screamed aloud.

Before anyone could do anything I pounded the table and broke it in half with one hand,"Now before you all go ape shit this is neutral ground and no one will do anything to anyone. Sirius is innocent and we are here not for him but for Harry Potter who is dying and receiving aid for almost being murdered by his family who we rescued thanks to Mcgonagall for his location and we already punished/executed the Dursleys but there is more to do so sit down shut up and this is for not to save Harry but the magical world which is in danger of 3 idiots, 2 dark lords and one politician."

Everyone shocked looked at me and the table and sat down numbly before Sirious and Amelia asked who we are and what do mean almost murdered?

"I am Alien King Maizoon and my 13 wives and sis, we are not from this dimension or world but I know everything about yours because in my world this is based on a book series, since we are stuck here we will help you all but also to teach the school years 4-7 for defense cause Voldemort is back so we will teach them to fight and survive, non magically but also going against Dumbledore because of the abuse of Harry and the world is done by him. Plus for Harry being almost murdered here is the footage of last night."

The whole room was horrified about what was shown, the girls were crying in one corner. The adults and goblins were crying but rage were on their faces. "Now no one do anything that will sabotage or cause a mess to this plan. First we have to wait for Harry to wake up and then we will continue on. Get any wills, evidence, and any thing else for our cause."

There was a knock on the door, "Yes?" Ragnok answered.

"The boy is awake my lord." a small goblin answered.

"Let us go see how he is." Ragnok answered.

Sorry about the wait, no internet and writers block, please wait for part 3.


	8. Chapter 5 RESUE HARRYANDGRINGOTTS PART3

*Well welcome to part 3, I know some are saying when will it be the next chapter, but dealing with a lot of problems, plus you know the damn writers block or have time to write is a bitch. This is the final part of the gringotts part and after will be Hogwarts and that is when the shit is going to hit the fan for a bunch, (cough) like an certain amphian lol. Now lets finish this part and have some fun.

Chapter 5 RESCUE HARRY AND GRINGOTTS PART 3

We walked in and saw Harry and while he did look better look like a shell of his former self. He was pale, eyes gaunt with dark rings of his eyes which were weak, skin and bones but too unhealthy as a skeleton with some skin on. Plus he was shaking as a leaf to anyone he sees.

"Ah mister Potter how are you faring?" Ragnok asked.

The girls ran in and jumped on the bed to help comfort him, and while he was still weak and shaken he was a boy and surrounding him is a bunch of girls around him made him red as a tomato.

"Where am I and what happened, all I remember having a nightmare of reliving Cedric's death and was screaming and uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley attacking me and I blacked out and woke up here." He stated quietly but enough for everyone to hear.

"You are here at Gringotts and what you are doing now is healing after you were rescued by these cloaked figures and got you here in time to live, if not you would have been dead." Ragnok answered.

I said,"We rescued you Harry on the verge of death thanks to Mcgonagall to guide us and what we saw was brutal I admit. We subdued you relatives, picked you up in a stasis pod which helped keep you alive and stable while we dealt with your relatives. We are hunters and warriors and children and the innocent should not be harmed/killed, we punish the wicked and we did kill them. My name is Alien King Maizoon, we are not human anymore but a hybrid of 2 races of alien species and human. We might be fierce and scary looking but we are here to help and only hurt/punish the bad. Pardon our looks, myself, my 13 wives and sis are not from this dimension and from others but I am from Earth in my home world and 2 from different planets. Now we are going to disrobe our cloaks and we can talk face to face." I signaled the girls to prepare to take off their cloaks

When we did we looked pretty intimidating and even the goblins looked unnerved but Sirius and Lupin surprised us and gave me a hug saying thank you several times for saving Harry which had gotten everyone else to while the goblins bowed and I clasped arms with Ragnok as warrior handshake.

"Two of my brides" is signaled Glaive and Shadow," which are the less human are Glaive and Shadow. Glaive is a Yaultja which are hunters and will hunt and take trophies from their kills like skulls or body parts, she has a pet named Luna which is a Impel Down Wolf that can grow be the size of a giant wolf when finally grown. Shadow is a xenomorph which are more reptilian insect race that have hives that originally parasitic that used bodies as hosts to hatch and burst out of and have acidic blood and have a puzzle scorpion named scorpio. Not to worry they are like sisters and are part of the Yaultja and Xenormorph alliance which are not like their versions of the past but hunt the bad and work together. I was human, captured by bad yaultja named bad bloods onto a game planet, saved them and became a hybrid and married them. We were flying and was attacked and after a fail tempt of warp drive or teleporting we went to another dimension or universe into the One Piece universe where I met the others.

It's a world of mostly ocean and tons of islands with pirates, giant sea monsters, fruits that give you powers called devil fruit, one continent with 5 seas. Some pirates are good so not like you know but a lot are evil as the corruptible government with good but plenty of bad marines that are supposed to be justice but majority of them are bad. The best crew is the Straw Hat crew of Monkey D Luffy, who is a rubber man and the best kind of person that is so loyal and childlike but when things get tough nothing stops him. Anyway the crew is like a family and each has a role on it, for to everyone to see here are 3d holograms or pictures."

I typed in my wrist computer and out popped the members of the crew and footage of what they can do.

I first showed a group photo to show who is on it and made the introductions, and when they got to Robin she surprised all of them with hands sprouting everywhere for handshakes lol.

"Anyway these are the rest of the girls: Nojiko is the sister of Nami, Vivi is a princess of the Alabasta country which is all desert, Valerie was an assassin who ate the kilo kilo fruit that can make her as light as a feather and drop like a giant weight, Kiwi and Mozu were shiprights/ship thieves, Laki and Aisa are shandarian warriors from sky island, Sandersonia and Margaret are amazons from Amazon Lilly of an only woman island where men get killed on site except Luffy and Sandersonia can turn into a giant anaconda, Porche was from a rival pirate group and loves cute things, Domino was part of the world government as a guard to a prison that is worse than Azkaban, Perona which is a ghost girl who can summon hollows that brings negative feelings was an enemy turned ally, and last but least Nico Robin of the Strawhats archeologist that as you can see can sprout limbs anywhere and was an assassin/spy.

We are here to help because all these bad and corrupt people. Now don't interrupt is that the first is Voldemort who is back with his deatheaters like Lucius Malfoy and will break the imprisoned members later this Summer so we have to thwart that. The second is Fudge who has convinced he is super powerful and in charge but lets deatheaters and anyone corrupt do what they want because of bribes including his racist/purist toad umbitch or umbridge for you who will be the DADA teacher and will try to take control of the school and punish you. The last is Dumbledore, the pacifist douchebag who lets the enemy live, bad kids in school who attack or sabotage, stun not kill in battle and let people die to keep the status quo. He does not want to punish but for the enemy to "redeem" themselves since they don't know better. Have you noticed that whenever attacks happen any law aurors or even the order appear too late since the victims get killed. Now this is a major shock and will be tough to hear, so please students grab onto Harry for comfort and parents also grab onto them plus my loves grab onto the others please."

I let my wives grab onto the non parents and the parents grab onto their daughters and them onto Harry while I stood guard at the door facing all.

"Now Harry this is deadly serious, you were never suppose to be with your "relatives" but your various guardians. You were placed there to never have love, abandoned, abused, and when you arrived at Hogwarts you were supposed to look up at Dumbledork and follow everything he says. The weasleys were spies and there for you to be spied on, monitored, and paid out of your vault. The only ones not involved are Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Ginny is going to be betrothed to you after this upcoming year due to Molly and Dumbles to have you marry her, impreganate her due to Love/Loyalty potions and die against Moldyshorts leaving the money to Dumbledick and the Weaselys. Since first year you were lied to, potioned, due to Snape and Ron through his mother. Ron through the years pushed anyone who want to be close to you saying you don't want to be with anyone from other houses and all girls who have the crush on you instead focusing on his sister."

"Its true, we all tried getting close to you but he insulted, attacked, or bullied anyone except Hermione cause his homework and seen as as less than a threat due to her status as a muggle born." Susan explained to everyone.

"Well that stops now, I know he was your first friend but it was all a lie. When you first saw them Molly was screaming outloud saying muggles and where the platform was due to baiting and luring you. Now Harry these girls have great feelings for you and you are the last of your family, Sirius is sterile due to Dementors, and heir to multiple houses. Since you were forced into that competition for adults made you one in magic and in life which emancipates you. You are Lord Potter, Lord Black through Sirius, Lord Perevelle due to your ancestor Ignotus, Lord Slytherin due to beating He-has-no-nose 4 times, and Lord Griffindor due to ancestor of Godric. As said the girls love you and I will blood adopt you to heal and protect you, you will marry each of these girls so you will live and be happy. There is a prophecy that you will have to kill moldyshorts or he kill you but since we are magic proof who have alien blood you will live and he will. But first we have to get rid of the horcrux in your scar on your forehead and in the Lestranges vault.

 ***sorry been so long since my last update, dealing with a lot of family problems and health. Next is Training/Back to Hogwarts.**


	9. Chapter 6 Training and Back to Hogwarts

***Hello everybody sorry for not writing again, busy playing the new Zelda game, also playing the resident evil series and also the Mass Effect series plus working at a new job. So this is going to the training and then back to Hogwarts where its going to be downhill full of bashing, slashing, death and more. So its going to be slowly going up the rollercoaster tracks and then will reach the peak and then as I already said will go downhill. So back to the show.***

Chapter 6 Training and Back to Hogwarts

We were still standing around Harry's bed and everyone stared at me, the Hogwarts girls and Harry was confused, the adults in shock, and goblins angry.

"HORCRUX!" the goblins yelling and the adults in shock.

"What is a Horcrux?" Hermione asked to which Sirius answered reluctantly.

"A Horcrux is a horrible, vile, nasty thing that barely anyone knows other than the darkest of families, goblins or people like the department of mysteries which because they are of the darkest of magic. It is where someone splits his soul doing the darkest of deeds, straight up murder, the person who does the deed puts part of his soul in objects. Rarely it seems in a living host, do you know how many did he did?" he asked me to which everyone looked at me for the answer.

"He did it seven times and I can tell you what they are and where you can find them." I gave it to them straight,

"God Damn! Seven times!" The adults and goblins screamed.

"Uh excuse me why does it matter how many times he split it?" Hermione's mom asked.

"It matters because to who splits his soul so many times loses the sanity and becomes more unstable for each split." Ragnock answered.

"For how and why Harry is a horcux is when moldyshorts attacked the potters. Lily did an ancient ritual using herself and runes to create a protection and shield against moldy. How it was initiated was the willing self sacrificed of herself of true love for her son so that no harm will befall Harry. When he attacked and killed the parents the shield activated and rebounded against him and killed him. Since he split his soul many times he was not really gone and the last horcrux piece went in the only closest available host was Harry. That scar was a protection rune and the horcrux piece is behind the rune. That is why your head hurts near him or through him. Now for the other pieces are 1. The diary which you destroyed in your second year, 2. the slytherin locket in grimmauld place, 3. Nagini moldy's familiar snake, 4. Perevelles ring which is at Gaunts place, 5. Hufflepuff's cup which is in Lestrange's vault, 6. Ravenclaw's Diadem which is in the room of requirement which is in the seventh floor, and the last is Harry. The ring's stone is one of the Deathly Hallows, you have the invisibility cloak, and the last is the Elder wand which Dumbledork has, each is the Deathly Hallow to which when combined you are the master of death."

"Send a goblin to the Lestranges vault and if it is true close the vault for good and put it in all the Blacks vault." Ragnock ordered a goblin and after a bit came back with the cup in a container and told Ragnock.

"You were telling the truth and I will send curse breakers at gaunts place at once." Ragnock told me.

"Be sure to tell them there is a flesh eating curse on the ring, there are parseltongue curses, and the ring is under the floorboard and will tempt anyone to put on the ring." I replied.

"How do you know this other than you keep surprising us." Sirius asked.

"Because Dumbledork will get it next year and was cursed and his arm was eaten." I replied again.

"Eaten?" Hermiones mother asked.

"You know Necrotizing fasciitis, its basically like that. Its cursed will eat away the flesh, turn it black, and will slowly decay and kill the person, it will drain the life and magic from the person. Like the goblet will poison who drinks from it, basically a death sentence. And dumbledork wore it since it tempts the wearer and also the stone in the ring is another reason to get it is that it's the resurrection stone, 1 of the deathly hollows."

With that everyone gasped who knew of the hollows.

"How can that be one of them, and do you know any others?" Ragnock asked drooling almost.

"Well Harry is in possession of the invisibility cloak which is deaths cloak, most cloaks last for a few years, this has lasted generations. You will get the stone from the "fake" ring of Slytherin, and dumbledork has the elder wand, got it from his boyfriend Grindelwald. Now while these are part of the Pereville family which when i did some research they are Harry's family heirlooms, so they are his. He is also the heir Potter, Griffindor, Slytherin due to conquest 4 times, and heir Black because Sirius became sterile in Azkaban due to the dementors but thanks to alien science we can fix you so you can breed you hound dog."

"THANK YOU!" Sirius cried before grasping Amelia and kissing her. Everyone laughed.

"Now also to let you know up front Lady Bones next year you were killed due to the Dark lord forces because of you are strong against the dark and Sirius you were killed because of dumbledore manipulation of Harry/mind rape thanks to snape that lured Harry and some others Luna and Hermione included as a trap to rescue you but was a fake which you and the order came in and you were killed by your cousin Bella. Now also Lady Bones we will be hunting all these death eaters and exchange of the Lestrange vault, 50% of every upcoming eater the vault will go to Gringotts, the other will go to Harry.

Now Girls I can see you have feelings about Harry, please tell us why you care so much for him."

The girls whispered to each other and Hermione stepped up first.

"Well he has been there for me since the beginning and more so after the troll. He is brave, kind, quiet, and there when he needs to. He doesn't bask in fame or be arrogant cause of money he has and I would do anything for him."

Daphne was next," He is not like any Griffindor who hates all Slytherin but hates Malfoy and his goons. He rescued me and my sister when we were cornered by Malfoy and his butt buddies Crabbe and Goyle and scared him off. We talk in the library where we cannot be spotted and study plus just to talk."

Susan followed," After apologizing after both the chamber fiasco and Goblet and finding out out he was innocent and Cedric assured us Hufflepuffs that he was in there against his will we chatted and did see his face when he came back with cedric's body in tears broke my heart."

Little Luna was final," He was my first friend, last year he spotted me walking barefoot in the castle after the girls of Ravenclaw stole my stuff and locked me out of the tower, he came and covered me with his cloak and took me to the kitchens for food and talked. He snuck in the tower and got Flitwick and confronted the girls which I got my stuff back including some stuff from my mother before she died."

"Well I know a way to save everyone, stop volyshorts and his butt buddies, Dumbledork, and most important save Harry. Now Harry we got to get rid of that Horcux so we will see the goblin healers or we can blood adopt you with the alien blood coursing in your blood will purge you of this menace and protect you and those with you from any controlling potions, spells, and all things negative including the death curse. Plus for each of your line you need a bride and each girl loves you so we can do a marriage that will emancipate you and them. Now choose."

"I choose the blood, and while I care for the girls and their parents I would like them to be protected as well." Harry replied.

"Well lets see the Healers since the transformation is painful and since we will do the partial transformation that will let you change from your normal looks and your new form. We will need a room for a 3 months period in a time room for your healing and training. Also for the Black line please take Aisa for your wife, she is strong and caring."

(Wife list for Harry)

Pereville Luna

Potter Hermione

Griffindor Susan

Slytherin Daphne

Black Aisa

 **3 months later**

In the past 3 months Harry and the girls healed, married and made the weaponry/armor for them and Harry gained another wife when Ain, a former Neo Marine from One Piece universe appeared through a portal and after Robin vouched for her used her own Modo Modo fruit power(Return Return) on herself, Sirius Black(which he became healthier from his experience to Azkaban), and the rest of the adults minus my wives/myself; all together started together for more planning into action. We would keep somethings like most of it secret under fidelius so dumbledork cant see the memories and will take the families under protection in our ship. The marriages will be brought up during the entrance hall after our introduction to the school.

Now onto Hogwarts for fun, games, and more. ALLONSY!

* **Sorry for the long wait, writers block and busy with work/games. Next chapter Hogwarts!**


End file.
